Katalina Hargrave
Appearance Katalina has red hair that reaches to just below her shoulder blades, that she usually lets loose. It has a mind of its own, and tends to be more on the curly side. She has freckles all over her face and body from spending so much time in the sun, either from swimming or just being outside walking around. She stands at five foot seven, being more on the tall side, and has brown eyes that tend to look off towards nothingness. Kata likes dressing in various things, bouncing around from frilly girly dresses, to just simple jeans and an old t-shirt. She describes her style as ‘comfy’. Scars, Tattoos, Piercings Katalina only has the two piercings, one in each ear. She has a scar along her left leg from an incident involving a rock while swimming when she was about 9. Personality Katalina is of a playful nature, much like the sea otters that inhabit the ocean she loves so much. She has a quick set of humor and usually is good with the comebacks. She is athletic when it comes to swimming, being on a swim team pretty much year round. She was scouted for the Olympics at one point. She is a very outgoing person, who tries to make friends with whomever she can. She is also very smart, routinely making the honor roll at school. However, Katalina does tend to be a bit on the negative side when drugs are involved, being very judgmental towards those that would abuse them. She also hates driving, for some reason, and prefers to either be drove/ walk everywhere. She is also horribly klutzy outside of water, and is known to trip over literally nothing while walking. Katalina is also known for being very out of the closest with her sexuality, and does not hide the fact that she likes girls. This has caused her to come into conflict with some people that are not so approving. However, she takes many of the insults in stride, ‘like water off a duck’s back.’ Biography Katalina was born into the Hargrave family of Verona, the local groceries. She was the first and only child to her parents, so they spoiled her as much as they could, while balancing it out with an appreciation for what she had, while others did not have the same comfort she did. Her parents signed Kata up for swim lessons at a young age and she took to them like a fish in water. She excelled at it, and soon was swimming as much as she could. She joined the local swim team and pretty much did that as her sport for years. Her skills got her scouted for the Olympics, but she turned down the opportunity. As much as she loved swimming and competing, she never really wanted to make it a career. As she grew older, Katalina realized that she was not into guys like many of her female classmates, finding her eyes drawn to those same classmates. She soon came out as gay to her parents, and while they struggled a bit at first, they soon came to love and accept their daughter. They proudly hang a rainbow flag from their store in support. Katalina took up cooking in high school, enjoying it immensely. She also took up playing video games at night, when she had time. Superpower Hydrokinesis Katalina can manipulate and move water. This does include making it so she has an air bubble underwater so she can stay under for longer periods of time. She can use water to ‘wear’ things down, but this is rather time consuming, and honestly, water whips are more fun! Weaknesses Prolonged use of her power will give her nosebleeds and headaches. Too much will cause blackouts. She can not automatically breath water, despite what some may think. She can still drown. If there is no water for her to manipulate, she is powerless. She can not manipulate humans using the water inside them. (Not that’d she want to. Ew.) Her power does make her more weak to lightning and electricity. Category:Character Category:Act One